


Waiting for you

by Mystiere



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiere/pseuds/Mystiere
Summary: What if Elaine was the one who went out to get Helbram and the others. She wanted to prove to her brother that she in her own right a fairy and a warrior. But she also knew that Harlequin can never leave the forest as he is too important even if it's for his best friend.After 700 years of waiting, King is all in his lonesome that is until a certain fox comes along.
Relationships: Ban & Fairy King Harlequinn, Ban & Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai), Ban/Fairy King Harlequin, Diane & Elaine, Elaine & Helbram, Elaine & Helbram & Fairy King Harlerquin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Fairy King Harlequin & Helbram, Fairy King Harlequin & Meliodas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewind, Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550045) by [MediaMaxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine). 



> -prostrates to the floor- I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to do this but I truly hope you guys this first chapter.

In North Brittania lies a forest that stretches beyond what the eye can see and in the middle of that forest, that's made to lead others astray or push them out, is a majestic tree with a canopy of pink leaves. This is the Fairy King's Forest where right now a dilemma is occurring but let's turn back the time and watch the events before this.  


Within the the big tree is a trio of fairies peacefully enjoying their time together while doing different activities. A beautiful young-looking girl with blonde hair cut to a medium bob is seen reading a book about the land outside the forest and the different races leaning on a green mottled pillow. Next to her is a boy with short orange hair sleeping peacefully on said pillow, you can hear the soft breathing as he continued to sleep. Lastly is the light-green haired boy who is practicing his swordsmanship against an imaginary enemy as used quick movements and speed to outwit the enemy. Yes this was a peaceful time until a question was asked.  
  
"The land outside the forest is so interesting. Different places where there different cultures and lives... Thank you Helbram for lending me this book." As the girl closed the book with a smile,"One day I hope to explore these lands."  
  
"Well if you leave then let me leave with you! I want to meet these 'Humans' who these things like culture and philosophy." As the green-haired fairy stopped his duel and floated towards Elaine as she laughs out a yes in response. Eyes open slowly as the one named Harlequin woke up and gave a cute yawn,"You shouldn't trust those humans... They do nothing but lie, kill and steal from themselves and others."  
  
"Uhuh and who was the one that was bragging that they learned how to make clothes from the so called dangerous 'Humans'" as Helbram floated over to Harlequin and jabbed him on his stomach. Said person flailed in their pillow at the merciless poking,"I wasn't bragging! I just wanted to show you guys I can make clothes! I just happened to pass by and see them making the clothes and watched them..."  
  
"Well I did hear that making clothes was annoyingly difficult and takes a long time... So you've been watching them this whole time huh Harlequin."  
  
Mentioning that Harlequin was outside the safety of the forest Elaine turns to her brother and started poking him too,"Big brother how could you! You know you're not supposed to leave the forest and be gone for that long! You are our king the protector of this forest who knows what would happen without you here."  
  
Being poked with the two people he loved he started floating away to escape their hands,"I-I didn't stay that long and just saw how to make different clothes and how to correctly make it to everyone's size! They didn't even see me so there was no trouble."  
  
"Right but anyways this talk about humans brought up another point! So some of the other fairies started talking to a human merchant who wanted to exchange some of their goods for our stuff so I was thinking of joining them!"  
  
Peering over the pillow, Harlequin looked at Helbram with a stern look,"You should dissuade the other fairies and not go meet with this merchant... It could be even a trap to steal your wings."

Helbram just waved him off with a smile," You got nothing to worry about! So whaddya say? How bout you Elaine wanna come?"

"No thank you maybe next time but thank you for the offer." Her words caused Harlequin to shout out in alarm before sighing relief before starting again,"W-what! You shouldn't leave the safety of the forest Elaine who knows what's out there! I think it's better if you stay here where it's safe and and-"

Before he could say anymore he was cut off sharply by Elaine saying,"Thank you for kind words brother but I'll get to decide if I stay or go! I want to go out and explore and see the land! I want to watch humans or other people like you guys do and I want my own adventure so when that time comes I hope you'll let me go." With that she floated off with an angry huff, book at hand, to another part of the tree leaving Harlequin and Helbram all alone together.

"Wow you guys are way too similar when you guys get mad but it's true you can't coop her up here. She's like the rest of us wanting to interact with the world outside." As Helbram floated up to Harlequin and poked him.

Harlequin, meanwhile, was hiding on Chastiefol after his sister stormed off and groaned,"I know but... I don't want her in danger and I don't want you to be in danger. Could you try to talk to the fairies and dissuade them?"

"Fine but if I can't dissuade them I'll just join them and you know guard over them. Plus I'm pretty strong so I doubt these humans can beat me."

Harlequin stayed silent before sighing,"Fine even though I told you shouldn't go and meet with those humans... Just be careful alright?" As the words slipped out of his mouth Helbram grabbed him with his pillow and happily spun themselves around,"Alright! What do you want as gift? How bout a cool helmet or books about clothes so you can make some nice outfits for me and Elaine. What about a stuffed animal!"

"I-I get it just stop spinning us around!" Laughter and shouts intermingled as the duo enjoyed their time together.

** +_+_+_+_+_+___+_+_+_+_+_+ **

A few days has passed and Harlequin was peacefully napping once more with his sister fluttering about as she was looking for someone. With a sigh she floats over to her brother,” Have you seen Helbram? I’ve been wanting to return the book to him since I finished reading it but I can’t find him anywhere.”

Slowly opening his eyes and giving out a huge yawn he says,”Is he not training with the other fairies?”

Elaine shook her head,”No but I also noted that some of the other fairies were missing...”

“Do you think that maybe-“

“L-L-LORD FAIRY KING! It’s an emergency!” An ederly-looking fairy zoomed in between the two siblings,” Sir Helbram and the other fairies went outside and were captured! A human warrior with an eyepatch was disguised as a merchant and ambushed them.” He fluttered about distraught and worried for the fairies outside. Branches from the tree grew out and formed a screen showing said man and Helbram dangling in his hand with the fairies on the floor beneath him.

“Some of the humans believe that our fairy wings can increase their lifespan and so I believe that they! They...” His words slowly give out at the horror at what is happening to the others.  


Harlequin looked at the screen furious and clenched his fist as he readied himself to take flight. But before he could even leave someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No! I won’t let you go. You cannot leave this forest remember brother! You are our protector and without you hear who knows what would happen.” As she let go of his arm now that his attention is on her.

“But I have to rescue Helbram and the other fairies like you said who else but me?” 

“Then... Then... THEN I’ll go!”

A hush swept throughout the tree as every fairy looked at Elaine with wide-eyes. Harlequin looked at his sister in shock before shaking his head,” No Elaine you can’t... I wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to you.”

“But it’s even worse if you leave. So who else can go out and rescue other than me brother.”

“B-b-but-“

“No buts you know that you can’t leave and have to protect the people and if I stay and you leave I can only do so much but I at least for this time can save Helbram!” She looked at her brother with determination in her eyes hoping to sway him in to listening.

Harlequin looked at his sister and truly looked at her for the first not as his sister but as a fairy in her own right and sighed. His head drooped down at the decision that he’s about to make then looks at her.

“Alright.”

Gasps rang out this time at what he said and many of them started speaking out but his hand rose up to stop them.

“I’ll let you go but in one condition you take Chastiefol with you.”

The elderly fairy next to them stutters in shock,”M-my Lord Fairy King is that wise? To give your Sacred Treasure to your sister?”

Harlequin looks at him then to his sister, “I will since she’s going to go out there without a weapon of her own I will let her use Chastiefol. Besides we have both the same right to use it.” With that he turned the green mottled pillow into a spear and hands it to Elaine.

“Please rescue Helbram and please...” As he floats over and hugs her,” Please be safe. I know you wanted to leave and explore but I didn’t want to be this way. So hurry back home with me and the others Elaine.” He let go of her and floats back with the other fairies.

Elaine, in her own right, was shocked at what her brother said and even did but she knew that even without needing to read his heart that what everything was the truth. With tears in her eyes she nodded and turned to the other fairies,”Right anyone know which directions they went?”

As one of the fairies floated over her to her she stared at the direction before looking back at the others. With a smile she waves at them before flying off tot he direction.

Harlequin looked at her disappearing figure before turning around and floating off somewhere else.

He prayed to the Goddesses that nothing would befall to his sister and Helbram and hope that they come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I'm trying to make sure the storyline isn't too diverged but I don't want it too off the beaten path.
> 
> Any mistakes will be on me since this isn't beta'd by anyone and except me so yeah.
> 
> Also I would love comments on how to better improve or just coolio comments!


End file.
